


Figuring Things Out

by TVLover18



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVLover18/pseuds/TVLover18
Summary: Asher finds out something about his mom which leads to Olivia comforting him.  Set after 2x06.
Relationships: Asher Adams/Olivia Baker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Figuring Things Out

He would have never kissed her had he known.

When Olivia told him she called her sponsor because she wanted to drink, he felt so guilty. She felt like she couldn’t talk to him and because of that she almost lost her sobriety.

He agreed to just be friends. It hurt because he wanted to be with her, but he couldn’t risk losing her. So he put his feelings aside because it was what was best for her.

He had almost convinced himself it was better for them to be friends. Maybe it was for the best for Olivia to just be his friend and he could find someone else to date. Until Jordan told him that Olivia did like him.

Jordan told him to be patient. They had a lot of family issues going on, and she was struggling. “She has feelings for you. Just give her some time,” Jordan advised.

So that’s what Asher was going to do. He would be there for her until she was ready to take the next step. Because, let’s be honest, there was no one else he wanted to date anyway. There was no one better than Olivia.

Then his mom showed up again. His parents explained why his mom left: she had struggled with addiction of her own. After that Asher broke down. Was he the reason his mom was addicted? Was he the reason Olivia was an addict?

He had to talk to talk to her. When she answered the door she could see he was upset. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was fighting back more tears. 

“Asher, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, Liv.”

“For what?”

“I’m sorry I’m not better for you. I’m the reason you struggle to stay sober.”

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside. She led him upstairs and closed the door. She didn’t know what had happened, but it wasn’t good.

She sat next to him on her bed and asked him what was going on.

“My mom came back. She told me she struggles with addiction. Is she an addict because of me? I wasn’t the easiest kid. Maybe I’m the reason my parents broke up.”

“No,” she said, reaching for his hand.

“Maybe I’m just a bad influence. You almost died after we were together. And then after we kissed again you wanted to drink. I’m not good for you.” He couldn’t hold back the tears and Olivia couldn’t help but wrap her arms around him. He laid his head against her chest and then she ran her fingers through his hair.

After a few moments he pulled away. “Sorry. You probably think I’m pathetic.”

“No. I know your mom hurt you and you’re in pain. But you’re not the reason for her addiction. You’re not the reason your parents broke up or why she left.

She paused and waited until he was looking right at her. She wanted to make sure he completely understood what she was about to say.

“And you’re not to blame for my addiction.”

“I am.”

“Let me finish. My problems are not because of you. I would have become an addict even if I never met you. But you are the reason I’m still sober. You kept me from drinking at the party that night. You got me the phone for my birthday and programmed my sponsor. You’ve supported me more than anyone.”

In that moment she realized he was the one for her. She had been afraid of admitting her feelings and played it safe by telling him she wanted to stay friends. 

She was tired of overthinking everything. So she kissed him.

He was surprised. “Liv, we can’t do this. You said you needed a friend.”

She shook her head. “I was wrong. I guess I just needed time to figure things out.”

“Did you figure them out?”

She nodded. “I want this. All of this. With you.”

“If we do this again you have to promise to talk to me. No matter if we’re fighting or mad at each other, you have to tell me if you need help. I can’t handle losing you.”

“See, you’re always looking out for me.”

“I think it’s the other way around,” he said, leaning in to kiss her. 

“Liv,” he whispered, pulling his lips away for just a second. “I’m glad you figured everything out.”

She smiled. She hadn’t figured everything out, yet. Her life was still complicated as she would always be an addict, but she knew her life was better with Asher.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this! 2x06 about broke my heart, but I’m not giving up on Asher and Olivia! She just needs more time, and he’s not going anywhere.


End file.
